The present invention relates to an electrohydraulic control arrangement for a hydraulic machine.
Electrohydraulic control arrangements for hydrostatic machines are known in the art. A known control arrangement particularly for controllable pumps has a mechanical feedback and a force equalization on a torque motor. Such an arrangement is relatively expensive and susceptible to failures.